stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Quadrant
The Jurassic Quadrant is the main setting of the Astrosaurs and Astrosaurs Academy books. It is divided between the carnivorous dinosaurs in the Carnivore Sector and the herbivorous dinosaurs in the Vegetarian Sector. The two groups are split by the neutral Vegmeat Zone. Smaller areas of space are inhabited by the sea reptiles in Sea Reptile Space and the pterosaurs in the Pterosaurian Sector. The overall Quadrant may be located somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy. History Surprisingly, the inhabitants of the Jurassic Quadrant were not originally dinosaurs. Rather, they were a warrior race of volcano-men, which ruled the area until their defeat by a second group of water-warriors. Long after the water-warriors left, the dinosaurs, who had evacuated their original home, Earth, came to the Quadrant to explore and eventually settle permanently. The Jurassic Quadrant is named after the Jurassic Explorers, the first dinosaurs to investigate and map the region. The Quadrant is divided into planets, each inhabited and governed by a different species. Native Species The dominant group of animals inhabiting the Jurassic Quadrant are, of course, the hundreds of dinosaur breeds that migrated there from Earth, fleeing a meteor impact on their home planet. Large populations of pterosaurs, marine reptiles, and several species of mammal (woolly mammoths, woolly rhinos, and sabre-toothed cats) appear to have left at various points as well. The dinosaurs have settled on most of the Quadrant's planets, but many are uninhabitable for them or remain unexplored. Besides the non-native dinosaurs, many unique species indigenous to the Jurassic Quadrant exist, such as kraggle-scrunchers, solawurms, star dragons, frosticons, croco-bears, and others. Other species seem to have been imported from Earth or evolved from Earth animals, such as whisperfish. Politics and Social Issues Although many of the dinosaur-ruled planets in the Quadrant appear to be unified at least by name, as in the Theropod Empire and the DSS Union of Planets, most planets have some sort of individual rule. Monarchies are the most common system of government, although many monarchs, especially in the Pterosaurian Sector and Vegetarian Sector, are regulated by a democratic system. In contrast, most of the goverments in the Carnivore Sector are dictatorships due to the usually hostile behaviour of the carnivores there. Unity, at least among the more aggressive species (raptors, for example), is tense, and backstabbing or mercenary individuals in both the Vegetarian and Carnivore Sectors exist. Some tension is also caused by the herbivores having a larger section of the quadrant under their control. which seems to cause some resentment in the smaller Carnivore Sector. Slavery is an established system on many planets, especially in the Carnivore Sector, even though the slaves on different planets have different social roles (Slaves on Baronia appear to be better-treated than those on Teerex Major, as evidenced by their genuine concern for King Jeck), and little is known about the practice of slavery in the Quadrant and its origins. Cannibalism is practiced on Teerex Major and possibly Raptos. Relationship Between The Sectors The Vegetarian and Carnivore Sectors are currently in a tense "cold war" state, probably in a tentative state of peace after a series of wars. Attacks by the mostly more aggressive carnivores are frequent, although incidents are often carried out by powerful and radical individuals and their allies or extremist groups like the Carnivore Space Force and Carnivore Crime Cartel rather than entire governments. The incidents with the raptors are an exception, because, as General Loki confirms in The Dreams of Dread, his warlike activities are directly aided and abetted by the Raptor Royal, his leader. While sabre-rattling and threats are frequent at carnivore meetings, little is usually done because of the acknowledged presence of the DSS and their superior numbers and weaponry. A great deal of prejudice and speciesism exists on both sides after a lengthy hostile relationship. Peacemaking efforts, such as those made by Admiral Rosso, King Jeck, and Doctor Herdlip, are a recent development to try and improve relations and help lead to a possible reunification. Outside the Quadrant In The Sabre-Tooth Secret, Fangal and the other Sabre-toothed cats are born on Earth, which the Battalasks, who were also born outside the quadrant. And in Earth Attack!, the time-machine had brought them back to 65 million years ago, and it is mentioned Earth and Mars. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Other (Astrosaurs)